


（授权翻译）暗室

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 也不算真正意义的单恋, 先虐后甜, 单恋, 朋友到恋人, 木有校对, 秘密爱情, 至少对某两人来说是HE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 祥生和翔也都喜欢上了碧海。翔也决定采取些行动，而祥生为了他们的友情决定保持沉默。但是碧海心中已经有了答案，不得不伤了其中一人的心。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 3





	（授权翻译）暗室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind your back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947305) by [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus). 



> 译者注：
> 
> 文章原标题为behind your back，意思是碧海和祥生的恋情是背着翔也还有成员展开的，因为不知道怎么翻译才更好所以中文标题译为“暗室”，字面意思为幽暗的内室；黑暗无光的房间，也引申为别人看不见的地方：“类君子之有道，入暗室而不欺”。  
> （如果有更好的翻译拜托告诉我～每次都觉得翻译标题最心累(;_;)
> 
> 另外有趣的地方，作者发表这篇文章的那天六月二十七日也就是tokyo virtual runway live那天，因为skysei发糖了所以她写了这篇文章，当时mc的时候碧海让祥生给他吹小电扇也是在翔也的背后，那时候翔也正在介绍他的小包包ww

有时候我们不得不在生活中做出你不喜欢的选择，这些选择可能会伤害到自己，但同时却是为了大局着想。与其长痛，不如短痛。一段友情可以持续数年，但是一段恋情中的不确定因素却更多。而且如果你真的希望未来很多年都和同一个人维持一段稳定的关系，那小心谨慎才是更加明智的做法。

所以这就是祥生打算把自己对碧海的感情藏在心底的原因。这就是为什么他装作对他来说，碧海只不过是一个朋友而已。这也是为什么他避免和碧海太过亲密。

S4的成员关系都不错，他们就像好兄弟一样。但是出于某种原因，碧海的存在会让祥生心跳加速。祥生也解释不清碧海身上到底有什么在吸引着他，可能是他冷酷的气场吧。每次和碧海单独待在一起的时候，他都没法思考。所以他尽量避免这种场合。他尽量做得不易被察觉。因为祥生不想让碧海觉得自己是讨厌他，他只是想维持和碧海的友情。

一天晚上，碧海邀请祥生去他房里看电影，祥生虽然心里非常想去，但是他的理智告诉他应该拒绝。这太危险了。

所幸的是，汐恩也给他发了消息邀请他和翔也一起看动漫。还是这个邀请比较安全。所以他答应了汐恩，拒绝了碧海的电影邀约。

结局是，这个晚上他却听说了一些出乎意料的东西。他们刚看完一部汐恩选的动漫——讲述了一个男孩爱上了他的青梅竹马——翔也突然害羞地开口问道：“你们觉得现实生活中真的能发生这样的事情吗？从朋友发展到恋人。”

“怎么不可能。但是你干嘛这么问，我们不能和女孩子约会的。”汐恩和祥生都明显对翔也的问题感到疑惑。大家都明白现在不应该想着约会这件事。

“别生气嘛…“翔也降低了音量，他此刻看起来就像一只被吓到了的小兔子。“我不是指女孩子…”

“等等，你是指队友吗？”汐恩吓得差点从床上跳起来。

“是的。但是拜托你们别说出去。”

“当然啦，翔也。”实际上，祥生对于自己不是唯一一个对成员抱有这样感情的人而感到惊讶。据他所知，成员们都没有和同性谈过恋爱。但是话又说回来，长时间的相处也可能让人滋生意想不到的感情。不知怎么的，他很好奇翔也喜欢的是谁。“我能问下你喜欢的是谁吗？”

如果让他来猜的话，祥生会觉得翔也的暗恋对象是景瑚。他们来自同一个地方，也有相同的兴趣爱好，平时也走得很近。

然而，翔也的回答让他大吃一惊。“是碧海。”

“不会吧。”汐恩的声音大到都和情绪高涨的纯喜一个音量了，而祥生则说不出话。

“拜托别讨厌我。我自己也不知道为什么…他就是有那样的魔力。情不自禁就被他吸引了。”翔也看起来被他们俩的反应吓到了，他的声音更轻了，也无法直视面前两人的眼睛。

汐恩被这这突如其来的坦白吓到整个人僵住了，不知该怎么作出回应，而祥生对于其他人也喜欢着碧海这件事感到有些不开心，但是此刻的翔也看起来特别可怜，所以祥生还是忍不住抱了抱他。“没关系。我们怎么会因为这个就讨厌你呢，是吧，汐恩。”祥生有些生气地瞪了汐恩一眼，这至少还是让汐恩点了点头。

“谢谢你们。但是别告诉别人，连奖君也别告诉。”

那晚过后，祥生本以为翔也会对他的这份感情尽量保持低调，但是最终他发觉翔也开始更主动地接近碧海。尽管这让祥生有点生气，但同时也让他觉得把自己这份感情埋在心底的决定是正确的。他们两个在一起时看起来好可爱，而且翔也和碧海也比自己和碧海更般配。还有，对于现在的祥生来说不是一段友情而是两段友情都岌岌可危了，所以比起自己还是选择朋友更好。他希望最终他的感情能就这样烟消云散。

然而，与此同时他也很痛苦，他需要确定自己做了正确的决定。于是有一天他决定向瑠姬倾诉自己的困扰。虽然他知道自己可以相信瑠姬，但是还是尽量隐去了一些细节。然而瑠姬还是看透了一切。“所以，我来总结一下。你和翔也都喜欢碧海，但是你太过担心了所以按兵不动，而翔也决定主动去碰碰运气，所以这让你又痛苦又嫉妒。”

“你怎么知道？”祥生不明白瑠姬是怎么知道这一切的。尽管他一个人的名字也没提到，瑠姬还是拥有读懂人心的才能。

“这还不简单。翔也在试图接近碧海，而你却一直在躲他。表现得太明显了，要是跟我说碧海已经察觉到了我都不会惊讶。”祥生只能祈祷碧海还没注意到这一切。这一切都太危险，太尴尬了，很多事情都摇摇欲坠。

“至少，我很高兴你终于还是和我分享了你的烦恼，祥生。我告诉你多少次了不要想着都一个人承担。这只会伤害到你自己。”

“我明白，但是我只是不想让任何一个人感到不自在。”

“不会的。我们现在可是一家人。不管怎样家人之间就是要互相支持。”

和瑠姬倾诉完后祥生感觉好受了一点。确实，与人分享烦恼是解决它们的好办法，只是他还是不确定接下来该怎么做。但是，决定还是该由他自己来做。

回房间的路上，他遇到了碧海。“祥生，我正找你呢。我的家人给我寄了一点吃的，我想我们可以一起做饭吃。”

碧海站在他面前笑着对他说，让他无法拒绝眼前人的邀请，于是祥生点了点头跟着碧海去了他的房间。他的心脏狂跳不止，但是他表面上还是尽量保持冷静。看样子他伪装得很成功，碧海一点都没察觉。他们就像朋友一样在一起准备着饭菜。

刚做好，碧海突然提议他们应该一边吃饭一边看部电影。所以他们没有坐在碧海的小桌子前，而是转移到了床上吃饭。和碧海一起坐在床上又让祥生的心跳加速了，他只是埋头吃着饭，这样就不会把事情弄得一团糟。就算他最近一直都在躲着碧海但都无济于事，情况反而更糟了。他不再习惯和碧海这么亲近，眼下的情况比之前还要扰乱着他的内心。

“啊，碧海，我想起来我忘了件重要的事。谢谢你的晚餐，但是——”还没等祥生把话说完，碧海就把他压在了床上。盘子都翻倒在地，但这一切都不重要了。

“别再逃走了。”

碧海听起来像在吼着，这让祥生脸颊发烫。

他的心脏就像蜂鸟的翅膀一样高速跳动，痛苦的感情正在蔓延。

“碧海，你做什么？”身处这种情况之下祥生着实被吓到了，好半天才终于说出了一句话。

“不让你再从我身边逃走。”

“我没有。”

“你以为我没法发现吗。现在，告诉我，为什么要这么做。”

祥生总觉得碧海已经知道了其中的缘由，只是他想要听到祥生自己好好说出口。但是他还是说不出口。他太害怕了。“我不能说。”

“告诉我。”碧海的脸凑得越来越近，祥生可以感觉到他的气息吹在自己脸上。惊慌和渴望同时在祥生内心呈指数式增长。

“我真的不能，碧海，求你。”

“那就做给我看吧。”

话刚说出口碧海就把唇瓣压上了祥生的。祥生的大脑一瞬间停止了运转，然而他的身体最终还是诚实地做出了反应，他开始回应着碧海的吻。尽管碧海说过自己没什么恋爱经验，但吻技还是很好。祥生觉得此时自己飘飘然的，仿佛身在云端之上，所以当碧海最后松开了他的手臂时，祥生搂住了他的脖子，把他拉得更近。

碧海的嘴唇犹如禁果一般，但是味道十分美妙，以至于尝过第一口后祥生就忍不住想要更多。他们唇齿之间的动作越来越剧烈，温度越来越火热。这本是一个单纯的电影之夜，却发展出了不一样的走向，一些不那么单纯的内容正在上演。碧海的吻带走了祥生的烦恼，让祥生只想在他身上汲取更多。他终于清醒地意识到，自己对于碧海的渴望从未消失，只是被他深深埋藏在了自己的烦恼之下。此时此刻祥生的烦恼被冲走，自己也仿佛融化在了碧海身下，享受着碧海疯狂的亲吻，这一切都让祥生感觉妙不可言。

和碧海接吻就犹如在做梦一般，而就在这时，敲门声和翔也的声音打断了祥生的美梦。“碧海，现在空吗？”

祥生结束了这个吻，有些慌张地看着眼前人。刚刚一瞬间他完全忘记了翔也的存在和他对于碧海同样的感情，看起来现在也不是向翔也坦白的好时机。

“碧海，现在怎么办？”他小声地说着，不想被门外人听到。

“别出声，他会离开的。”

和祥生不一样，碧海对门外的不速之客丝毫不在意。碧海的嘴唇游走到了身下人的脖颈上。此时此刻祥生不知道怎样才能不发出声音，他只好抽回了搂着碧海脖子的手，捂住嘴来压低自己的呻吟。被亲吻脖子是他的弱点。

“碧海，你不在吗？你是不是又把灯开着就去超市了？”

过了片刻他们终于听到翔也走了。

祥生终于感觉自己可以好好出声说话了。“他喜欢你。”

“我知道。”

“他是我们的朋友，我不想伤害他。”撇开他和祥生是情敌不谈，祥生还是关心着翔也还有他的感受。他不想翔也受到伤害。

“我也是。那你想怎么做？”

“我们尽量还是保持低调吧。不管怎么说，我们其实也不被允许约会的。”这可能不是一个最好的解决方法，但对于当下而言应该是最实际的一个了。

这一天标志着他们地下恋情的开始。在没有日程安排的日子里，要做到不引人注目很容易。反正互相串门在他们宿舍里也很常见，所以就算被人看到也不会有人感到奇怪。

在有行程的日子里就比较困难了，碧海的饭撒不光能使粉丝欣喜若狂，也能让祥生为之疯狂。不止一次最后他们都在洗手间或者其他房间里亲热，不过一次也没被人发现。他们觉得没人在看的时候也会在公开场合交换一些亲密的小动作。一切都很顺利。至少他们是这么认为的…

一天，碧海和祥生又在行程中间休息的时候腻歪在了一起，当他们结束工作回到宿舍后，祥生打算在晚上去找奖君一起玩会音乐。然而当他走到奖君房门口时，他听到屋里传来了翔也的哭声。

“我简直不敢相信，他什么都没说过…我以为我们还是朋友。”

“我觉得，祥生一定是不想伤害你。”

“我把秘密告诉了他，但是他却背着我和碧海在一起了…”

祥生这辈子都没感觉这么糟过。他不想伤害翔也，但事情却恰恰相反。他想要进屋去安慰翔也，但是他确信翔也正伤心欲绝，自己一定是他此时此刻最不想见到的人。

祥生不想一个人待着，不自觉地就来到了碧海房间里。他知道自己不该这样做，但是他渴望着碧海坚实有力的怀抱，希望他安慰着自己说他不是这个世界上最糟糕的朋友。

当碧海看到他一脸痛苦时，他立刻把祥生拥入怀里。

“发生了什么？我还以为你今晚去奖君房里了。”

“翔也…知道了。”换做平常，男朋友的拥抱都能让祥生感到安心。然而，此时脑海里有一个声音告诉着他他不配安然自得，这都是他咎由自取因为他伤害了自己的朋友。

“这也是没办法的事。”碧海又抱紧了他几分，似乎想要确定祥生还没崩溃。

“我们这么做真的对吗？”

“我不知道。也许我们应该找他谈谈。但是我不后悔和祥生你在一起。”

“我也不后悔和碧海在一起。但是我不想翔也因为我而受到伤害…因为我们。”

“我们明天和他谈谈吧。我觉得他一定会理解的。”

祥生只能祈祷这么做会有用。他很庆幸自己的男朋友是如此冷静的一个人。这让他此时此刻感到十分安心。

尽管那个声音还在他脑海里盘旋，让他对自己的行为感到抱歉和难过，但是他听进了碧海的安慰，而这正是他所需要的。

房门在他背后关上了，祥生又往碧海坚实的怀抱里钻了钻，希望可以把脑海里那个折磨着他的声音也关在门外。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注略
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> ****非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
